Legend of the Sister's A Path and a Promise
by MercuryDestiny
Summary: Chihiro's Younger sister Makoto has been learning about her sister's adventure in the Spirt world...but a Legend has Caught her in the middle...What is the Legened and what does it mean?
1. Things will never stay the same again

Ami- HIYA! I LOVE THIS MOVIE! I had to write this...My Angel Muses *Glares lightly at Angel Makoto more then Angel Ami* Desided to have me get this idea in my head. I do not own Spirited Away...But I Own Makoto.She's the product of Angel Mako here! *Gives the Angel that looks like Sailor Jupiter and NOOGIE! THEN RUNS!*  
  
Angel Ami- *Watches Angel Makoto go after Ami* Uh....Okay...The Legend will be seen through out the fic. She's writeing this as she goes. Flames will go to Ami to shove up the Caped Pansy's tail pipe or butt. Death Threats go to her email, where Angel Makoto deal with them...and I get the Grammer Corrections...Except she Does not have Microsoft Word right now....So please bear with her. Thank you very much! Now...To the Fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 4 years sense Chihiro had gone through the tunnel and met all of her friends in the Spirit world. She had turned her exprinace into a story for her younger sister. She looked out to the play room and spotted her sister's bottom hanging out of the toy box. Chihiro was glad that Makoto was a quiet but hardworking little child. Makoto fell out of the toy box and then heading straight towards her sister, "Story Chi-Onee! Story!" Chihiro giggled softly, "Mako...You need to clean the room up. It's time you got to bed. Go get your Pj's on and I'll brush your hair. The tiny girl's emerald eyes gleamed, "Is Haku-san comeing over?" Chihiro blushed deeply. The 14 year old had been visted constanly in the last year by the teenage River Spirit. Haku helped her babysit Makoto. The girl's parent's never knew about it...and they liked to keep it that way. "I don't know...but you need to clean up." Makoto ran back to the room and cleaned it quickly before changeing into her teal nightshirt and light blue pants. She made her way and pushed her older sister over so she could sit in front of her, holding out her blue brush. The elder of the two shook her head and took out the ponytail that held back the child's dark brown hair. She ran the brush through Makotot's hair before hearing, "'Hiro? Mako? Can I come in?" The girls choursed together quickly, "Yeah, Come in Haku!" and then dissolved into giggles. Haku walked in, wearing the traditonal work clothing Chihiro had last seen him wear and his dark green hair cut in page style. His jade green eyes seemed worried as he knelt infront of Makoto, "Mako? Put this in your hair...Don't ever lose this." In his hands was a small shimmering green hairtie. In fact, Chihiro could have sworn it was a copy of her own. As soon as she finished brushing her sister's hair, she pulled it back into a ponytail and swatted the child on the bottom, "Off to bed Mako! Say Good night." Makoto nodded and moved towards the door and tunred, "Night Onee-chan...Night Haku-san!" She then ran off quickly.  
  
A while later, Chihiro and Haku were sitting outside, watching the sky, "Haku?" The Dragon boy turned, "Hai?" Chihiro's eyes were closed, "Is it true...That Makoto is..." Haku hushed her, "Makoto is protected now. Zeniba sent that hairtie to protect her. Yubaba is ready as well. If she is....She will be taken care of." Chihiro snuggled agenst him, "I wish you didn't have to go..." Haku nodded before leading her to the door, "I know...but soon, I'll be able to stay...I promise." She nodded, "Alright...I love you." Haku nodded quietly, something prevented him from saying that he loved Chihiro. He transformed into the Dragon form Chihiro loved and flew off into the night. Chihiro went inside and into her sister's room, Slideing into bed beside her, "I want to make sure you are okay..." And fell asleep with her arms around someone she worried about dearly...For the hope of the Legend was not true...  
  
Sun light struck the sleeping form of Chihiro as she hear sobbing from around her. She opened her eyes groggly, looking about. Her parents where there, crying before her father spoke, "Chihiro...Did you hear anything last night?" She blinked sleeply, "No...Wh...." She saw the note stuck into the wall, writen in red. The note said, 'We have her now...you will never get her back...Makoto is property of the Spirit Bathhouse's now' Chihiro stared in shock...It had come true...  
  
~Flashback to the night of Makoto's kiddnappeing~  
  
"Time to take the brat to her final home." One shadowed fighre spoke to the other. "But why now? She's so young!" "SHUT UP! It is her time...Do it before the water rises!" The figure sighed and helped the other throw the sleeping form of Makoto over the river that formed the barrer to the Spirit world.  
  
Twice it will happen, Once to each Sister. One will come and save her love...the other will stay for as long as needed. One will take the place of a Spirit child, staying forever...the other free to visit..Things will never stay the same again... 


	2. Ky

Angel Makoto- I CAUGHT HER! *Holds Ami high above her head, Bound and gagged*  
  
Angel Ami- Put her down! She has her duities to do.  
  
Angel Makoto- So? I'll do it...or you do it.  
  
Angel Ami- Not the point Mako....You do the disclamer...Sense you are the one who has the Author tied up.  
  
Ami- MUMPH! MUMPH MUMPH MUMPH!!! *Struggles agenst her ropes, failing*  
  
Angel Makoto- Aww Hush you...Okay, Ami Here dose not Own Spirited Away...She only Owns Makoto, A Big Dogs Cup and a Really neat Amythist she got when she went Gem Mineing and got it cut.  
  
Angel Ami- A bit too much info Mako...But Anyways....She's back from Vacation and happy to be back working on her stories. She's TRYING to get her others done but...When she's working and now she has to help out a friend who got in a Car crash get about and cheer her up, She has very little time.  
  
~This Chapter is deticated to my Best Friend Shelby, Who got in a Car Crash. You rock Girl! You just need to pay attention to the road silly!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
With a thump, Makoto opened her eyes and looked about. There were lights lighting up everywhere and she defentaly knew now, She wasn't in bed anymore. "Where am I?" She whimpered to the chilled air that seeped through her night clothing, chilling her to the bone. Her Pajama's were wet from the water she was laying in. Suddenly a thought occured to her, 'What if....I'm in the Spirit world now!...Then that means..' "Uh oh...' She spoke and stood, running for cover. Spirits she passed quickly paid her no mind, sense she wasn't bothering them at all. She then hid in the alley way behind the stalls and curled up in a ball, trying to keep warm...Trying to keep herself calm. "Haku-san..." She whimpered, "Please...find meeee..." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she shivered with cold. Her long brown hair laied wet and limp agenst her shuddering form as she layed in the shadows, hideing from the bird that Chihiro had told her to watch out for.  
  
Haku made his way through the tiny town that the bathhouse clamed as home, searching for the missing child from the Human World. 'Where is she? She can't have gone far...at least...I hope she hasn't...She's in great danger...More then Chihiro was went she came here on accdent...' He asked a few of the stall keepers if they had seen a small human child. One spoke up, "Yeah..I did....She came behind my stall not to long ago. She went into the alleyway." Haku bowed and spoke, "Thank you for you help." And darted the way the stall keeper said he had seen Makoto go. "Come on Makoto...you're in danger...please be near...' Soon enough...he heard the soft sound of sobbing. Quickly, he reacted, "Makoto? Mako, Is that you? It's me...Haku." He spoke softly, to reasure the child...if it was Makoto at all at least. Slolwy, something moved in the shadows. He watched it closely...but not closely enought when that shadow became something clinging to his leg and sobbing, "Haku-san...I wanna go hoooooooooooooooooooooooome." The thing howled loudly. Haku reached down and picked up the child, Who soon changed from the thing clinging to his leg, to Makoto, sobbing with all her heart. He held the scared child close and spoke, "Shhhh...Mako....you need to calm down or your going to get sick...I need you to eat something, okay?" The now calming, sniffling child nodded and Haku held out a berry, "Eat this." Makoto did as she was told and swallowed, getting the color she didn't know she had lost back. "Good girl...now, you know what we have to do?" The child nodded, "I have to go get a job with Yubaba-sama....right?" She asked softly, her emerald eyes boreing into the River Spirit's Jade green eyes. Haku nodded, "Yes...Are you ready?" Makoto looked up and spoke softly, "I'm wet, cold and scared...I think I'm ready." She spoke, a soft smile appearing on her face. Haku just chuckled and rested the girl's weight on his hip and started to carry her towards the bathhouse."  
  
Yubaba knew when Haku didn't met her when she returned, that the ledgend had started. Sin's sister had come finaly. Getting a contract ready for the child, she slighty wondered how old the child was now, knowing the Spirit World had no idea of the ageing prosses the Human World had. The last she had heard, the girl was 2. She hadn't heard the child's name in all of the time she was reported to Yubaba. 'Probably trying to protect the runt...I really hope she isn't 2. I don't want to deal with a child that young. 4...Maybe...if she knows how to work...anything older the 7 would be perfect.' She though as she made her way to the entrance, going to meet the child as she crossed the bridge. Soon, she walked through the front doors and waited outside, Welcomeing customers as she waited. Soon enough, She spotted Haku, carring something with brown hair and very wet clothing. 'That must be her. I hope she is older then she looks.' Haku made his way over the bridge, ignoreing the Greeters as he made his way over to Yubaba, "Here she is." Yubaba nodded and spoke, "Let me see your face child." Makoto first thought about not doing it...but then looked up, wipeing her eyes softly. "What is your name?" She awnsered quickly, "Kyoko. My name is Kyoko." Yubaba nodded and motioned to Haku, "Take her to my office. I'll be there in a moment. I'll bring up Lin, sense she will be takeing the girl." Haku nodded and shifted Makoto's weight before heading inside, Makoto's face buryed back into his shoulder.  
  
After a while of moveing through the baths and the guest's rooms the two made it up to the Office. Going inside, Haku spoke, "That was quick thinking. Did your sister give that name to you?" "Hai..She hoped that would keep me safe if I went by a fake name and signed with a fake name. Plus I have an ID braclet around my ankle at all times." Haku nodded, "Smart girl. You know what to do right? When you meet Lin?" The child nodded but didn't say anything as she was put down. For at that second, Yubaba and Lin appeared in the doorway. "Ah...Now, Kyoko, come and sign this paper for me okay?" Makoto nodded and did as she was told, Writting in not so neat Kanji 'Kyoko'. Soon..the charcitors on the paper faded, forming the Kanji for 'Ky'. "Your name is now Ky. How old are you Ky?" Yubaba spoke, a grin forming on her face. "I'm 4 and a Half, but I'm a hard worker, I promise!" Yubaba nodded and spoke, "Lin, take her to her room and show her what to do. She's your assistant now." Lin nodded and held out a hand to Makoto, Who quickly took it gratefully. The two then left the Office. "So...Are you really Sin's sister?" Makoto nodded, "Yup! She told me all about you. She says your a realy great friend and person." Lin smiled at the child and spoke, "Well kiddo, I think we are going to be great friends, That is, If we can both survive this Job." Makoto nodded seriously before growing quiet. Would she ever see her home and family again? Right then, that was to be worried about another day...But for now, She needed to worry about working at the bathhouse....and not messing it up!  
  
...One will take a new name, to safe the misery of another loss of memory. Tear of sadness will be shed, forming new obsitcals ahead of her. Friends, now shared by both sisters, will care for the younger, keeping her safe while time passes...and the need of her talents are not needed....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ami- *Is now free of her bonds* YAY! Chappie 2 is up! But guess what? I'm tried and I need to go to bed...I have work in the morning and then I get to go visit my friend. So, By the time you read this, It has already happened most likely! I hope I can write more soon! 


End file.
